ssxfandomcom-20200213-history
Mackenzie "Mac" Fraser
Mac Fraser is a character from the video game series SSX (Snowboard Supercross). He has appeared in all the games, along with Kaori Nishidake, Elise Riggs, and Zoe Payne. Except for the European version of SSX Tricky. In the original 'SSX', Mac is 15 years old, however, he ages through out the series, being 18 in 'SSX 3', and 20 in 'SSX On Tour'. Mac begins as a cool and young teenager with a love of snowboarding. He is always the first on the mountain, the last off, and he rarely takes a break in between. Mac makes his own music, giving him a positive groove when snowboarding. As he gets older he gets a little more mature, but his spirit remains the same. Mac is an American. His height, weight and age vary in each game. Friend: Kaori Nishidake (all of the games) Enemies: Moby Jones (Tricky), Luther Dwane-Grady (Tricky), JP Arsenault (SSX 3 and Blur), Sid (On Tour) (Presumably) SSX New to the competitive scene and striking for respect, Mac rides a stylish flare the quiet confidence of riders twice his age. Mac's Personal Info *'Nationality:' American *'Height:' 5’4” *'Weight:' 120 lbs *'Age:' 15 *'Blood Type:' O- *'Style:' Freestyle *'Edging:' 10/21 *'Speed:' 9/22 *'Stability:' 14/28 *'Tricks:' 16/32 SSX Tricky Mac is by far the youngest rider on the tour at age 15, and a bit of a pardox. He can be really immature, even for his young age, trying too hard for attention and to be everyone's buddy. But there are times when he isolates himself, turns into a lone wolf and looks out at the world with the eyes of a much older and experienced person. His fellow competitors mistake this for snobbery, but Mac is wary of building lasting friendships. Mac has arguably had the toughest childhood of the SSX competitors, and he learned the harsh reality lessons very early in his life. He learned to make himself invisible when necessary, and this has translated into a successful strategy for racing. "Where did he come from?" the standard reaction to his victories. *'Nationality:' American *'Height:' 5'6" *'Weight:' 130 lbs *'Age:' 16 *'Blood Type:' AB *'Rider Style:' Freestyle *'Alternate Sport:' Skateboarding *'Motto:' "You lookin' for a smack down?" *'Dream Date:' Tara Dakides *'Friend:' Kaori *'Enemy:' Moby *'Favorite Movie:' Skate videos *'Favorite Reading:' DJ Magazine *'Favorite Music:' Blink 182, DJ Carl Cox *'Favorite Course:' Pipedream *'Favorite Trick:' Walkin' the Dog *'Other Hobbies:' School, hangin' with buds, laying down tracks, playing video games *'Greatest Strength:' Style, excellence of execution *'Greatest Weakness:' Beautiful women 'Rivalry System' 'Rank Video' thumb|300px|left 'Interview' Q''':What is your favorite course? Pipedream man! Tricks are my specialty and the Pipe is a trick junkie's dream. I love grinding all them rails' and pullin' crazies, and there's a dope ledge off the gap that'll really take ya places! Yeah, and airtimes, whoa baby, you can get SWEET air on that bad track! '''Q:What is your favorite trick and why? Walkin' the Dog. It's one of the first skateboarding tricks I learned when I was just a lil' grommet. It's old school so it has a special place in my heart, y'know? Though to do on a snowboard, no lip to use as a pivot, so you kinda gotta kick the board around to get walkin' motion. Don't think any one else can do it; leastwise, not as good as me! Q''':If you didn't snowboard, what would you be doing? World-Class Dj! Yeah I'd tour and do big raves and stuff all over the world. I'll get cool chicks and chucks bopping to my big beats and get paid big bucks too. Hey, that's a pretty good rap! Chicks dig Djs. I mean, they already dig me lots, but if I was a big-time Dj, I'll have to peel 'em off! Yeah sweeeeet...peeling off hot, sweaty race chicks, yeah, that'll be dope! '''Q:Have you made any friends on the tour? Enemies? Man, that Moby's always on me. I dunno why he doesn't like me. Maybe he's jealous, y'know? He's old; he's gonna hafta retire soon, and I haven't even hit my peak yet! Q''':What about friends? You seem pretty close to Kaori. Kaori? Uh,yeah...I guess...She's pretty, ah, she's pretty nice...yeah,I guess she's a friend. We hang out sometimes... '''Q:What is your greatest strength? Weakness? Style. Excellence of execution. Perfect form, everytime. I am the trickiest of the tricky. Tricky, Tricky, Tricky! Man, I just look real good out there! The judges love me cause I take 'em all to school! Q''':What about weakness? Weakness? Pwagh! Can't think of any...Oh, I know! I have a weakness for beautiful women! '''Q: But we've seen you take some pretty brutal wipeouts out there... Yeah, yeah, blah blah blah...I guess 'cause I'm light an' I get waaay more air than anyone else, when I go down they seem bigger. They're nuthin', I've never had a "brutal wipeout." Maybe if it was Moby, it'd likely kill him, y'know, 'cause he's carrying all that extra weight, but for me, nothin'. I don't even feel it. Q''':Are you keeping it real? Tell us how... I go back to my roots, to the skateboard. Put on my 'phones an' hit the street, solo. Jus' me 'n the board 'n the street. It's good. '''Q: What do you do when your not snowboarding? Other then school? Uhh, skatin', laying down tracks, hangin' with my buds, playing video games...lotsa stuff. 'Quotes from announcer' *"Welcome to the quarter finals - the man to watch, Mac Fraser. Why ladies and gentlemen? Let his performance speak for him." *"Everyone loves Mac Fraser, well, almost everyone. Moby might have a few words on that subject." *"Mac "Smack" Fraser is the one to watch today. Some old rivalries may be heating up in the slopes." Outfits *Snow Business *Redneck Redux *Soylent Ranger *Hot Pants *Bss Ranger *Special Agent *Master SSX 3 Mac is always first on the parks and pipes each morning and the last to pack it in al the end of the day. The new SSX circuit sees an older, more mature and confident Mac Fraser. Mixing his passion for music and riding has given Mac a constant groove and positive vibe that draws others to him. Some would say he is unaware or ambivalent of most things around him, in actuality it\'s more accurate to say that he is highly selective of what he wants or cares to acknowledge. Mac's quiet confidence almost guarantees him a season long spot up on the podium. Rider's D'NA *'Nationality:' American *'Height:' 5'7" *'Weight:' 140 lbs *'Age:' 18 *'Blood Type:' AB *'Stance:' Regular *'AKA:' Mac "Smack" Fraser Rider's Faves *'Thing to Hate:' Skiers in the Park *'Place to Ride:' Mammoth Mountain, USA *'Riding Partner:' Kaori Nishidake *'Riding Victim:' JP Arsenault *'Other Sport:' Skateboarding *'Trick:' Rail, switch nosepress to hella pop to switch backside lipslide *'SSX Event:' Super Pipe, Big Air *'Secret Spot:' Heidi's Playground *'Food:' Lemonade *'Accessory:' MP3 player and headphones *'Career Highligh:' Every time I ride! Rider Qn'A *'Boxers or Briefs:' Uhhh...lemme check, boxers! No, briefs! *'Things You Have broken:' Hearts baby, hearts. *'If You Weren't A Pro:' An extra in a zombie film *'The Word:' "I may not be much, but I'm all I think about." Text Messages Text messages was a feature added on SSX 3 where players can receive text messages from the other riders. However, you can't text back. Messages Mac sents out: *Hey! Don't forget me, unless of course you're - CHICKEN!? *Sorry! Not good enough! Go back up if you want to try again. *Congrats, I guess. But, there's NO WAY you can beat my best down the entire Peak. Go on up top if you want to take a shot. *Nate being Peak 2's top dog? Not for long! Right? Riiiight? *The bigger he is, the harder he falls, show Nate who's boss! *Please take Psymon down a notch, PLEASE. *Time for the MAC SMACKDOWN. *I know it's hard being a goof - but your doing a good job! SSX Blur Forever listening to music, often eccentric, and always a serious competitive force, Mac has worked hard on his skills and is ready to show them off this year on the mountain. Just don't ask him to hit pause, you'll disturb his rhythm! *'Nationality:' American *'Height:' 5'7" *'Weight:' 140 lbs *'Age:' 19 *'Blood Type:' AB *'Favorite Event:' Big Air and Super Pipe *'Stance:' Regular *'Likes:' Lemonade *'Dislikes:' Skiers *'Trait:' Music-Fanatic *'Partner:' Kaori *'Rival:' JP *'Motivation:' Take the Mountain Champion title home Quotes from DJ Atomika * Mac Frasier spent the off season exercising his mental toughness in the remote wilderness of Colorado where he peak-bagged all 54 of the state's fourteeners. * Mac Frasier's pre-game routine never changes. He eats 11 cereal marsh- mallows and puts a worn card in his pocket that says "Be the best you can be." * Mac Frasier isn't afraid of getting technical or throwing up colossal airs, that's what makes him such a threat on the SSX Circuit. * Here's something SSX super fans might not know about the legendary Mac Fraser. When asked what he'd do if he weren't a pro, Mac says he'd be an extra in a zombie film. * When Mac Frasier isn't riding or training, he's working to brew up the world's more perfect lemonade. He takes it pretty seriously, kinda like lemon art. SSX On Tour An older Mac now projects a more confident and capable attitude. Less the erratic and immature young man - more the pro snowboarder who knows his life is going to be filled with the good things - mountains, powder, women, and buds. His teenage sense of mischief and pointless fun still exists - but has now developed into a sly, calculating creative sense of 'what can I mess with now?' He's is no longer the gawky teen with raging acne. With a sweet pad on the mountain (filled with empty pizza boxes, buddies, and video games), Mac is living the pro rider's dream. Doing what he wants, when he wants - with a whole lotta style and an ear to ear smirk. *'Nationality:' American *'Height:' 5'10" *'Weight:' 152 lbs *'Age:' 20 *'Blood Type:' AB *'Stance:' Regular *'AKA:' Mac 'Smack' Fraser After the tour... Moved to Canada to work for King Tyson. Became Executive Commander of Water Parks and Petting Zoos. Works too much. SSX(2012) Bio Mac is a legend on The Tour, holding all records on the pro circuit, having done and won it all – but being as good as he is has meant that there is very little left to challenge him. He is the epitome of ‘Shredder’, loves big air, big tricks and pushing the limits of what is possible on a snowboard. He’s usually the first person to nail an impossible combo and stick the landing (think triple corkscrew guy from 2011 X-Games), and has invented more tricks than Tony Hawk. Always looking for new challenges, and to elevate his skills once again, Mac left The Tour behind to co-find SSX. Back story Appears that his back-story is to reclaim the fame that he once had. 500px DNA Nationality: '''American '''AKA: Mac Home Mountain: Mount Baker Personality and Traits When it comes to Mac Fraser, his character is one of the few that has developed throughout the series, which is unknown to many competitors within the SSX universe. In the beginning, Mac was striking for respect, at only 15 years of age, Mac was the youngest competitor to complete in the SSX circuit, which drive other competitors crazy. In SSX Tricky, Mac returns with strong confidence and successful strategies. He is described best as being immature for his age, a bit of a paradox, and trying to hard for attention and to be everyone's buddy. While Moby can stand his immature, Luther comes to dislike Mac, offer telling him he needs a whippin.' Mac however, doesn't show any indifference and instead takes it as a joke, yet perfectly knowing Luther's intentions out in the slopes. Mac can also be showed as a caring, and respectful person, as he asks Kaori go out for pizza and even encourages before a race. But there are times when he isolates himself, turns into a lone wolf and looks out at the world with the eyes of a much older and experienced person. His fellow competitors mistake this for snobbery, but Mac is wary of building lasting friendships. Mac has arguably had the toughest childhood of the SSX competitors, and he learned the harsh reality lessons very early in his life. He learned to make himself invisible when necessary, and this has translated into a successful strategy for racing. In SSX 3, Mac returns as a much more mature and confident person. Mac likes to make his presence known, but only when necessary. Some would say he is unaware or ambivalent of most things around him, in actuality it's more accurate to say that he is highly selective of what he wants or cares to acknowledge. Mac's quiet confidence almost guarantees him a season long spot up on the podium. In SSX Blur, Mac is shown as being hard working, as he spent the off season exercising his mental toughness in the remote wilderness of Colorado where he peak-bagged all 54 of the state's fourteeners. However, Mac's spirit still remains the same, as his pre-game routine never changes. He eats 11 cereal marsh- mallows and puts a worn card in his pocket that says "Be the best you can be." In SSX On Tour, Mac is now more capable of what he wants. He is the pro snowboarder who knows his life is going to be filled with the good things - mountains, powder, women, and buds. His teenage sense of mischief and pointless fun still exists - but has now developed into a sly, calculating creative sense of 'what can I mess with now? With a sweet pad on the mountain (filled with empty pizza boxes, buddies, and video games), Mac is living the pro rider's dream. Doing what he wants, when he wants - with a whole lotta style and an ear to ear smirk. Mac is type to work to much, according to his happenings after the On Tour, tour. Words and phrases used to describe Mac include: High achiever, lone wolf, fun to hang out with, mischief, confident, hard working, good friend, immature, bit of a pardox, eccentric, sly. Mac also finds peace when DJ-ing and listening to his music at full blast. Relationships Kaori Nishidake Mac and Kaori have been friends since the SSX Tricky Tour and onward. While showing up neutral on Mac's rivalry chart, according to Kaori's interview back in SSX Tricky, Mac is a good friend of hers and they offer have fun together. Mac, on the other hand, has a hard time admitting Kaori as his friend. When the interviewer asked for Kaori, Mac reacted, what seemed slowly, and called Kaori pretty. He recovered quickly and said he meant Kaori was pretty nice. During race events, Mac encourages Kaori and tells her they own the run. Before the race on Aloha Ice Jam, Mac asks Kaori out for pizza. Kaori smiles and tells Mac he is a sweet or nice guy. In SSX 3, though not much is shown, in Kaori's recent trading card, she fills in that the person she admires the most is Mac Fraser. In her profile, her current career highlight is beating Mac in a backcountry showdown. During the SSX 3 tour, riders are allowed to sent text messages, and in one of them Kaori mentions that Mac is the best at Peak 1 and that he is kinda of cute. During gameplay while playing as Kaori, you can knockdown Mac as much as possible and he won't even punch back, implying some feels might be there from both sides. (Only other character this works on is while playing as Zoe and punching Moby.) In SSX Blur, not much this said, but Mac and Kaori however, are still partners. In SSX On Tour, Kaori is rumored to be dating Crazy Man - Sid. Not much is said on Mac and Kaori's relationship or of where it stands. Fans however, were expecting to see Mac and Kaori as a official couple by On Tour and were disappointed to find Sid, taking Mac's place. Moby Jones Although Moby is only three years of difference with Mac, Moby can't stand Mac's immature behavior. Both Mac and Moby mention each other in their SSX Tricky interviews; while Moby finds Mac annoying and snobby, Mac wonders why Moby doesn't come to like him, but nevertheless before a race is about to begin, Mac approaches Moby and tells him he's "going down''". ''Moby reply with, "Don't waste your breath, forget about it." In SSX 3 Dj Atomika makes clear that Mac and Moby has been roommates since in the past circuit until recently, when Moby complained about Mac being a unbelievable slob. In SSX 3 Moby has Mac listed in his riding victim section while Mac has JP listed. In SSX Tricky, it was the opposite. In SSX Blur both males focus on other rivals. Griff Simmons While playing as Griff Simmons for the first time Mac Fraser is Griff's start-up rival. Although it was never written in any profiles, it was hinted through Mac's SSX 3 trading card that Mac might have a small rivalry with Griff, since "in his pockets" is answered with "Griff's Allowance." Fans believed this might be due to Griff only being 12 years old, taking Mac's place as the youngest rider in the circuit yet. Sid Due to the possibility of Kaori and Sid dating, fans believed Mac and Sid were rivals. Sid was also a skier at the time, something Mac comes to dislike. JP Arsenault Although JP didn't properly appear in SSX 3, but Blur (which chronologically took place the year after SSX 3), Mac had him as his rival, while Moby diverted his attention towards Psymon. This is mostly due to JP's streak of being narcissistic, and the fact that he's been this way with other people (excluding Marisol, Luther, and Elise). Theme Songs SSX Tricky *Mac's Theme by John Morgan (Theme/Music Video) SSX 3 *Who's Who by Dilated Peoples (Theme) *Snow Patrol by Alpine Stars (Requested) SSX On Tour *Come back by Sweatshop Union (Theme/Music Video) Voice Actors *Ryan Wall - SSX - SSX3 (2000-2003) *Joseph May - SSX on Tour (2005) Reception In the 2010 Character Poll Mac came in second place for favorite character and most wished returning character for SSX (2012). Others includes the other five all stars: Kaori, Psymon, Moby, Zoe, and Elise. Memorable Quotes *"Stay in school kids!" (Landing Trick/SSX 3) *"I got the skills to pay the bills!" (SSX Tricky) *"King of the clubs, man of the air!" (Landing Trick/SSX 3) *"Live from New York, it's MAC!" (Landing Trick/ SSX 3) *"That was some tasty snow, hope it wasn't yellow!" (Failing Trick/ SSX 3) *"Yo, we own this run!" (To Kaori) (SSX Tricky) *"Ah man, I am my own worst enemy." *"Quit throwin' your fat butt around!" (Enemy/SSX 3) *"Can you say, bling bling bling bling bling?" (Victory/SSX 3) *"Wanna go glad a pizza or something up there?" (To Kaori) (SSX Tricky) *"Your a coach potato?" (Enemy/SSX 3) *"Everyone back to my place!" (Victory/SSX 3) *"Check me out girls!" (Big Air/SSX 3) *"MAC-nation!" *"This one is for you guys, JR!" (Big Air/SSX 3) *"Yeah man, I conquered this sucka!" (Victory/SSX 3) *"Another day another goal!" (SSX On Tour) *"Hey Kaori! Go go go go go!" ''(To Kaori) ''(SSX 3) Trivia *Mac is the one of six characters which appear as a Peak Boss in SSX 3. (Along with Nate and Psymon). Griff Simmons, Zoe Payne and Elise Riggs are seen only as bosses if you play Conquer The Mountain as Mac, Nate or Psymon. *At 15 (at the time of the first game), Mac was the youngest character in the first 2 SSX games, untill Griff debut in SSX 3. *Mac is the only character who kept his main friend (Kaori) in all of the games (since Moby's unexplained absences in SSX On Tour, involving Zoe). *Ryan Wall is the only voice actor who reprises his roll as Mac in 3 of the 5 SSX games. *Mac and Marty are two of four characters to be related to one another (Mac and Marty are cousins), the other two are Nate and Tyson (who are brothers). *It's widely believed that He, Kaori, and Sid are in a love triangle. *Mac's lottery purchase would be a flying car. *Mac's has a pet chihuahua called Max Ultra. *In Mac's pocket's?-Griff's allowance. *The person Mac admires most is Elvis. *Superhero power- A constant groove. Gallery Mac render highres.jpg|Mac in On Tour. 1.jpg Mac_by_AdamWarren.png Ts_macrender.gif|Mac in SSX Tricky. 3x_stuffmac.jpg mac3.jpg|Mac in SSX 3. Macandthechickas.png 18_mac_1.jpg mac_action_4.jpg Mac.jpg|Mac in SSX (2012) Category:Characters